Various types of decorative bags are provided by department stores, specialty shops and the like; and typically such gift bags have an open top and a decorative motif. Typically, after a purchase is made by a consumer, the purchase is wrapped in tissue paper and then inserted within the open top of the gift bag to provide a pleasing appearance. The tissue paper most often is to be purchased separately, or the store personnel must initially wrap the purchase in tissue paper prior to inserting within the gift bag. The use of separate tissue paper is thus time consuming and sometimes unwieldy for the sales personnel or the purchaser to wrap the purchased item decoratively for insertion in the gift bag. Proposals have been made to provide wrapping internally with a box; as disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,571,232 to Diehl. This patent, however, discloses the use of a wrapping paper secured interiorly into a folded carton; and does not provide for any enhanced decorative effects other than the mere folding of the wrapping material over an item to be presented within a closed box.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an insert for a decorative gift bag which can be used easily and will provide an enhanced pleasing effect for an item to be inserted within the gift bag.